


Interrupted Studying

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Rivetra Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Petra texting him enticing things, Levi has a hard time studying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted Studying

**Author's Note:**

> Rivetra Week, Bonus Prompts.  
> Prompt: Library

Apart from the occasional whisper and the sounds of students bustling around, the library was as silent as a grave as Levi sat at one of the desks, looking over his study guide for his British Literature final. He didn't want to be there but he couldn't study at his apartment; Farlan was throwing a party and Isabel was probably getting drunker than a frat boy on St. Patrick's Day and bound to throw up everywhere. He cringed at the thought and prayed to God she'd clean up after herself before going back to his study guide. His final was in two days and he was already starting to feel the pressure.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. _If that's Farlan telling me to pick up more vodka I will kill him,_ Levi thought as he pulled his phone out. Thankfully, it wasn't Farlan, but rather it was Petra, Levi's girlfriend. 

  


6:04:45 

From: Petra Ral 

Hey, are you on your way rn? 

  


_Shit._ He'd promised Petra he'd spend the night at her place and he'd be there in time for dinner but at this rate, it'd still be another hour at least until he completed his study guide. He opened up a text message and wrote down a reply. 

  


6:05:12 

To: Petra Ral 

Hey I'm still at school. Have to finish my study guide. Will be at your place in an hour or so. Sorry.

  


He sent the message and kept his phone in his hand as he continued studying. Once again, his phone buzzed. 

  


6:05:55 

From: Petra Ral 

An hour? I thought you were going to be here soon. 

  


6:06:30 

To: Petra Ral 

Yeah Ik, I'm sorry I'm going to miss dinner. 

  


6:07:02 

From: Petra Ral 

That's ok, you're not really missing dinner. After all, your dinner's between my legs ;) 

  


_Oh God,_ he thought, an odd mixture of exasperation and excitement hitting him. She only ever talked like that when she was horny and when she wanted sex, it was all over. Petra would do whatever it took to get him riled up too. _Should I just give up and go over to her place now,_ he wondered, staring at the winky face in her text. 

_No,_ the good student in him said. _You need to stay and get this done so you aren't struggling with the final._ He exhaled slowly before typing up a response. 

  


6:09:01 

To: Petra Ral 

I can't come over rn. I need to get this done.

  


6:09:45 

From: Petra Ral 

But you're aceing that class. You can put off studying for an hour or two for sex.

  


6:10:00 

To: Petra Ral 

We'll have sex when I get there. Be patient.

  


6:10:31 

From: Petra Ral 

:( But I want you now. You can study at my place once we're done.

  


6:11:01

To: Petra Ral

No, I don't want to study at your house. I just want to spend time w/ you when I'm there which is why I'm studying at the library. Just calm your titties.

  


Levi grit his teeth. It was hard to tell her no, especially considering he needed some stress relief right now, but he had to get this done. He'd be kicking himself if he didn't. He managed to get a few answers done before his phone buzzed again. 

  


6:15:45 

From: Petra Ral 

Ok, you can keep studying. I'll just work it out.

  


Guilt made him cringe, but he figured he was doing the right thing. He was not going to let procrastination bite him in the ass. But the thought of Petra taking care of herself kept popping up into his mind. _Get a hold of yourself,_ he scolded himself. _If you keep thinking about this you'll get a boner and that's going to be awkward for everyone._

  


Levi's phone went off again. He expected a complaining text message from Petra, but that ended up not being the case. His eyes widened at the picture she sent and he could feel the blood rushing to his face and through his veins.

  


6:016:00 

To: Petra Ral

On my way


End file.
